Nacos and Cheese
by MrDrP
Summary: Drew is visited by Ron-I-is, who is offering something more badical than green eggs and ham ...


_With my sincerest apologies to Dr. Seuss …_

I is Ron  
I is Ron  
Ron I is

That Ron-I-is!  
Than Ron-I-is!  
I do not like  
that Ron-I-is!

Do you like  
Nacos and cheese?

I do not like them,  
Ron-I-is.  
I do not like  
Nacos and cheese.

Would you like them  
here or there?

I would not like them  
here or there.  
I would not like them  
anywhere.  
I do not like  
nacos and cheese.  
I do not like them,  
Ron-I-is.

Would you like them  
with Motor Ed?  
Would you like them  
to go instead?

I do not like them  
with Motor Ed.  
I do not like them  
to go instead.  
I do not like them  
here or there.  
I do not like them  
anywhere.  
I do not like nacos and cheese.  
I do not like them, Ron-I-is.

Would you eat them  
at a fair?  
Would you eat them  
in a lair?

Not at a fair.  
Not in a lair.  
Not with Motor Ed.  
Not to go instead.  
I would not eat them here or there.  
I would not eat them anywhere.  
I would not eat nacos and cheese.  
I do not like them, Ron-I-is.

Would you? Could you?  
In a flying car?  
Eat them! Eat them!  
Here they are.

I would not,  
could not,  
in a flying car.

You may like them.  
You will see.  
You may like them  
with Bonnie!

I would not, could not with Bonnie.  
Not in a flying car! You let me be.

I do not like them at a fair.  
I do not like them in a lair.  
I do not like them with Motor Ed.  
I do not like them to go instead.  
I do not like them here or there.  
I do not like them anywhere.  
I do not like nacos and cheese.  
I do not like them, Ron-I-is.

Mole rat! Mole rat!  
Mole rat! Mole rat!  
Could you, would you,  
with a mole rat?

Not with a mole rat! Not with Bonnie!  
Not in a car! Ron! Let me be!

I would not, could not, at a fair.  
I could not, would not, in a lair.  
I will not eat them with Motor Ed.  
I will not eat them to go instead.  
I will not eat them here or there.  
I will not eat them anywhere.  
I do not eat nacos and cheese.  
I do not like them, Ron-I-is.

Say!  
In the Bueno?  
Here in the Bueno!  
Would you, could you, in the Bueno?

I would not, could not,  
in the Bueno.

Would you, could you, in a silly hat?

I would not, could not,  
in a silly hat.  
Not in the dark. Not with a mole rat.  
Not in a flying car. Not with Bonnie.  
I do not like them, Ron, you see.  
Not with Motor Ed. Not at a fair.  
Not to go instead. Not in a lair.  
I will not eat them here or there.  
I do not like them anywhere!

You do not like  
nacos and cheese?

I do not  
like them,  
Ron-I-is.

Could you, would you,  
with Shego?

I would not,  
could not,  
with Shego!

Would you, could you,  
With Kim's friend Mo?

I could not, would not, with Kim's friend Mo.  
I will not, will not, with Shego.  
I will not eat them in a silly hat.  
I will not eat them with a mole rat.  
Not in the dark! Not with Bonnie!  
Not in a flying car! You let me be!  
I do not like them at the fair.  
I do not like them in a lair.  
I will not eat them with Motor Ed.  
I do not like them to go instead.  
I do not like them here or there.  
I do not like them ANYWHERE!

I do not like  
nacos  
and cheese!

I do not like them,  
Ron-I-is.

You do not like them.  
So you say.  
Try them! Try them!  
And you may.  
Try them and you may, I say.

Ron!  
If you will let me be,  
I will try them.  
You will see.

Say!  
I like nacos and cheese!  
I do! I like them, Ron-I-is!  
And I would eat them with Shego.  
And I would eat them with Kim's friend Mo...

And I will eat them in a silly hat.  
And in the dark. And with a mole rat.  
And in a flying car. And with Bonnie.  
They are so good, so good, you see!

So I will eat them at the fair.  
And I will eat them in a lair.  
And I will eat them with Motor Ed.  
And I will eat them to go instead.  
And I will eat them here and there.  
Say! I will eat them ANYWHERE!

I do so like  
nacos and cheese!  
Thank you!  
Thank you,  
Ron-I-is!

* * *

KP © Disney

Green Eggs and Ham © Dr. Seuss

* * *

As always, leave a review, and I'll send a response.


End file.
